The Swan Queen
by TheBiggerCheese
Summary: The Wraith almost destroyed Regina, and Emma was not about to let that happen again. Even if she is not quite sure why. OUAT with SwanQueen as Canon.
1. Prologue

**Ok so this is my first fan fiction and it's the first time I've ever uploaded or shown my writings to anyone so any constructive criticisms would be really appreciated and eh…Enjoy I guess?**

**I don't own the T.V Show Once Upon A Time and I'm defiantly not making any money out of this it's just for enjoyment and to get some SwanQueen feels outta my head xD**

The dull ache in her head woke her, the throbbing slowly getting worse as she became more awake and aware of her surroundings.

She cracked open an eye and quickly shut it as whatever light was above her stung and made it impossible to keep her eye open. She was lying on a hard stone floor, she could tell that much. She also hurt. However she got here it felt like she was dropped from a great height and just landed on the hard floor with nothing to break her fall. She wiggled around a bit and to her relief everything seemed to be ok bar her head and her right arm. She glanced at it and there were no cuts and it didn't appear to be broken.

"_It might just be a sprain_", She thought to herself. She made a mental note to not move it around as much and kept it close to her body as to not jostle it.

Emma raised her head up off the ground slowly and gingerly felt the back of it with her good arm while keeping her eyes closed. Breathing a sigh of relief that she didn't find any cuts, just a small bump, she slowly sat up and opened her eyes. Trying to adjust to the bright light she squinted and looked around trying to get her bearings

Four white walls surrounded her and both ground and roof where white stone as well. The first strange thing she noticed was that the room was bright yet there were no lights or fires or anything. It's like the surfaces themselves gave out the glow

Emma stood up and just as quickly fell back down thanks to the dizziness that quickly overcame her. Deciding to take it a bit more slowly this time she stood up again and managed to stay on her feet. After remaining upright for a minute or two she walked over to the nearest wall and ran her hand along it. It was warm to the touch but it wouldn't budge no matter how much she pushed against it. She tried the same with all the other walls and she even gave the floor a stomp but nothing came from of it. Where ever she was she was stuck in this room.

She tried calling out but after 10 minutes of screaming for anyone to help the only thing she got for her efforts was a raw throat. Leaning back against one of the strange warm walls she slid down it and put her head in her hands and tried to remember what caused her current predicament.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own the setting or the characters some bigwig TV dude does just doing this for fun: D**

The fear in Regina's eyes scared Emma in a way she had never felt before. Here was the high and mighty Mayor Mills. The woman who had never shown any sort of emotion other than disdain when in Emma'spPresence, yet here she was for all appearances, absolutely petrified. And it was the most honest emotion Emma had ever seen the woman display and Emma felt a strange pull in her chest when she looked upon her face. For some reason and she was not particularly sure why she had to help her. She had to stop that thing that was causing her such distress.

Emma whipped around and looked at Mary and David who were standing side by side looking up and the beast that was reaching out to Regina

"What is that thing?!" Emma shouted over the roar of the wind currently raging around in her office. Mary Margret turned to her daughter and began to shout that she didn't know what it was when she was suddenly knocked to the floor by a strong gust of wind.

David quickly rushed to her side to protect her and Emma was just about to do the same when, even with all the noise in the room she heard Regina gasp in shock. Whipping her head around she saw Regina be lifted off the floor by the shadow thing. Not quite knowing what she was doing or why she felt such panic Emma started running towards it. She didn't know how but she had to get that thing away from Regina. She grabbed the first thing she could lay her hands on, which just happened to be a chair. Will all her strength, she flung the chair at the back of the shadow and was sure it was going to connect with its target until a burst of What she could only think of as power flung both her and the chair clean across the office where she landed with a crash against the wall.

Dazed and in quite a bit of pain Emma stood and looked towards the beast and the mayor who was still in its grasp. Some sort of light was flowing between the Mayor and the monster and even though the light was making it difficult for her to see the mayor face she could still catch glimpses of the horrified expression and that just filled Emma with even more rage.

She shot up, ignoring the pain in her leg and started half running towards the beast determined to stop it. however her efforts were not needed as just as she reached the area just in front of the monster, she saw Mary Margret hold up an aerosol can and turned it into some form of makeshift flame thrower using a lighter.

It seemed to have the desired effect as the monster screeched and tried to move away from the flames however Mary Margret moved closer to it so it had no choice but to drop its captive onto the floor and burst out through a window to escape the flames.

Everything was quiet for a moment save the ragged breathing of all there. Emma felt a surge of relief that whatever the creature was had been defeated by Mary Margret but that was quickly gone as she saw the collapsed form of Regina on the floor. Panic shot through her as the woman wasn't moving. Emma didn't even have time to process why she was so panicked but she just knew that she needed Regina to be ok. Emma lunged forward and dropped to her knees cradling Regina's head against her legs. She placed her hand on the cheek of Regina who appeared to be unconscious.

"Regina! Regina Wake up!" Emma shook the woman desperately to try and wake her up.

A small part of her wondered why she was so panicked but that was drowned out by the worry she was feeling and the anger she felt for whatever was responsible

"Ow...Sheriff please stop that hurts". The small whisper caused Emma to smile, she was awake!

Regina placed her hand on Emma's one that was still cupping her face to try and stop her from shaking her to death. she opened up her eyes and was shocked to find Emma Swans Face a few inches from her own, Even more shocking was the breathtakingly smile the blond woman wore and the blush that Regina felt creeping up along her face.

"Um... em...Sheriff Swan..."Regina trailed off unsure of what to say and suddenly became very conscious of the position she was in. And she was also very curious as to why the only thing she wanted was for Emma to hold her closer

Regina tried to sit up a bit but the sudden dizziness and nausea she felt prevented her from doing anything more that shifting a bit. She glanced around taking in the chaos and destruction of the sheriffs' office and saw Snow and Charming hand in hand looking her way.

Snow looked slightly worried which for some reason caused Regina to feel guilty. Charming on the other hand gave her his customary glare which for some reason made her look up towards Emma again who was looking at her like she almost died. Which as a matter of fact she did but Emma was the last person she thought would care.

Regina tried to move herself up into a standing position. Emma sensing this placed her hand on her back to steady her which was a good thing since as soon as Regina stood up on two legs she swayed and fell.

It was only Emma's quick movement and the fact that she was still so close to her that she was able to catch her and prevent her crashing to the floor.

"Whoa Regina are you ok?! What was that thing?" Emma asked looking worried which again Regina wondered why Emma would care about someone like her.

Regina's vision swam and everything sounded like she was underwater.

She suddenly wished that she could just lie down on the floor and sleep for a few days but the urgency in Emma's tone and the unnatural amount of heat she could feel from her hand on her back brought her back to the present.

"It's a wraith, a...a soul sucker "she said quietly, it suddenly dawning on her what sort of a predicament she was in.

"Well then how do we kill it?" Emma asked not quite noticing how Regina was slowly sinking down into her arms.

She looked towards her, well she guessed she could start calling them her parents. She looked towards Mary Margret who was staring at Regina with a worried expression on her face. She looked up towards her husband's face as he looked down to hers.

"Emma, There is no way they can be killed… you can't kill something that's already dead." Snow said softly

A pang of fear shot through Emma although she was not quite sure why. She looked down at Regina and was surprised to see the woman slumped against her and fast asleep, the only thing keeping her upright was Emma's arm wrapped around her.

"What do you mean it can't be killed?! It almost got Regina! We can't let it get to her again, we have to stop it!" Emma said with a tone of urgency and panic that did not go unnoticed by her parents although they both felt rather differently about it.

Emma moved Regina who was starting to give her a dead arm from holding her in such an awkward way. Emma adjusted her and scooped up her legs so her weight was more evenly distributed.

"We don't have to stop it." Charming announced hugging Snow closer. His statement caused Snow to twist and look up at him with a shocked look on her face. But before she could rebuke him Emma beat her to the punch.

"What do you mean we don't!? What sort of person stands by and let another one get killed by…That!" she waved her hand gesturing to the window where that wraith or whatever Regina called it burst out of.

"But she's the Evil Queen Emma! She's the reason that everything is as it is and that you grew up without us! It would just be doing us a favour!" David exclaimed pointing to the woman asleep in his daughters arms

"She was the evil queen. Was, James, Not is. And we can't stand by and let that monster kill a person when we could have done something to help. Yes she cursed us and caused us suffering but there are two sides to every story. Hers is not in Henrys book, so it's very one sided so how can we judge weteer a person can live or die if we haven't even given them a chance to explain? Snow asked her husband.

"Besides", Emma added, "If I hadn't have been sent here, I wouldn't have had Henry."

David looked down to his wife who was looking at the two women in front of her with a strange look in her eyes. His wife made a valid point as had his daughter. That he had to admit but David still felt that a woman like that could never change. He was just about to say the very thing when snow linked her hand with his and gave it a gentle tug towards the door.

"Regina is obviously exhausted and Emma, as the sheriff should take her home and we can go and see if the fairies have any idea on how to stop the wraith. We wounded it with the fire I think we should be safe from it until sunset tomorrow." Snow told him reaching up to wipe away some dust from his cheek

David began to protest but with another tug on his arm and a strange look on her face snow began to lead him from the ruined office.

"Look after her Emma we may need her help tomorrow night and stay safe." snow called over her shoulder leading her very confused husband along who wanted answers for his wife's odd behaviour as soon as he got home.

"Good night Emma ", he called quickly over his shoulder as his wife half dragged him out of the building.

Emma stood in the now silent office very bewildered at her parents, well just her mother's behaviour.

She looked down at the sleeping woman in her arms who was now clinging onto the front of her shirt and was mumbling in her sleep. Again Emma felt the strange feeling in her chest and she also began to realise how tired and sore she was.

Glancing around at the wreckage of her office she began to pick her way through the debris and finally reached the exit. with another quick glance behind her to make sure there were no more monsters lurking about she shoved open the door and walked outside not even bothering to lock up as the place was so destroyed and she doubted anyone would even find anything worth stealing

. She glanced around for her car when she suddenly remembers she decided to walk to work today. Groaning she realised she would have to walk the few miles to the mayors house carrying the sleeping mayor and her arms were already starting to burn from the weight in them. She started walking down the deserted street very jealous of all the people soundly asleep in their beds when she spotted Regina's car parked a little way across the street.

Grinning widely she walked over to the car and tried opening the door on the off chance the mayor didn't lock her car Emma almost laughed when the door popped open remembering when a few weeks ago the mayor gave out to her for leaving her office door unlocked overnight.

"_Ha pot calling the kettle black there Gina", _she thought smugly to herself. The nickname made her pause for a second while she tried to put the mayor in the back of the car, after reaching around and unlocking the door_. "I'll have to call her that to see how she'll react", _Emma thought to herself as she finally managed to get Regina into the back seat and then sat herself down in the driver's seat.

She went to turn the keys in the ignition until in her very weary state that she didn't have keys and she didn't want to risk waking Regina up by rifling through her pockets no matter how appealing the thought of undressing the mayor was.

"_Since when was I so interested in undressing the mayor_? Emma paused as she thought I mean, _she's incredibly attractive but we've been so at each other since I got here_." Emma sighed and shook her head clear of the thoughts and instead focused of a bed she could drop into and a hot shower if she could only get the car going

Looking around in the glove compartment and under the seat had no results so Emma reached down into her boot and pulled out a screw driver. Henry used to always laugh at her for having her trusty tool in her boot but in circumstances like now she was glad to have it. She jammed it into the ignition and twisted having a small giggle when the engine turned over and started rumbling. She pulled out of the parking spot and drive towards the mayors house wondering what tomorrow would have in store for her, and if the mayor had poptarts in her kitchen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Holy Halibut…. people are actually reading this?! and I have faves and Followers?! Man….You guys are kickass! Seriously thanks xD**

**I think its pretty obvious from the poor quality I have no Beta so I am sorry for the Mistakes that there are xD**

It was dark and it was cold and Regina how no idea how she got here or how to get out. Opening her eyes as wide as they could go made no difference; the choking darkness just seemed to swallow everything up. There was a huge bang and a horrific screech and suddenly she was lifted up into the air and she found herself staring her own death right in the face.

Its head slowly leaned in close to hers and its mouth opened wide and began to suck the very life-force out of her She tried resisting his pull but it was just too strong and deep down she thought why should she even bother fighting, her own son couldn't stand her and her own heart was too damaged to be any use anymore. Before she gave up the fight her last thought was how Emma's laugh sounded and even though she wasn't sure why she thought of that particular thing it gave her one small tiny speck of warmth deep in her chest. The darkness suddenly started to seep up her limbs and soon she found that she began fading away, Fear overtook her and she tried to shout and scream but to no avail. Her voice was gone. The monster holding her screeched loudly and suddenly dropped her and she began to fall down into the depth of the darkness

Regina awoke with a yell and shot up into a sitting position. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she was gasping for air still half believing that she was falling down and drowning in the darkness that had overtaken her.

Tears sprang to her eyes and she struggled to catch her breath between the sobs that shook her body as a result of the nightmare. Strong warm arms surrounded her and pulled her into a hug and she clung to them trying subconsciously to escape the cold and fear her dream had awoken inside her. Not even registering who it was that was holding her she buried her face against their chest and let loose the fear she was feeling with loud broken sobs

"Shush Regina its ok...Shush I'm here...It's alright, you're safe now, I won't let it hurt you I promise" Emma held the shaking sobbing queen close and began to rub her back to try and sooth her. Emma had never seen the woman so openly emotional and it broke her heart just a small bit to see her in such distress. The few times she had been in close physical contact with the mayor she always seemed to notice a sadness deep down in her eyes that the mayor always tried to cover up with walls that Emma herself knew a thing or two about putting up. However even so she was still shocked to see the woman so openly scared and vulnerable.

Regina's crying subsided and she calmed down a lot quicker than she would have normally, thanks to hearing Emma's soothing tone and being held so close by her. She sniffed a few times and slowly turned around , not being quite so close to the blond but then not having quite a death grip on her shirt. She quickly glanced around to take in her surroundings.

"Wh- where am I? What happened? "She asked, her voice breaking

She turned back and looked towards Emma's face and unconsciously leaned in a small bit closer to the taller woman. She still had handfuls of Emma's shirt preventing her leaning back although oddly this was something Emma currently did not mind at all. Some small part of her tried to reason that Regina was still half asleep and scared from her nightmare but another part of her that had been rearing its head in her mind more and more often was quite happy with how close Regina was to her and an even smaller voice told her to close the distance between them.

"It's ok, we hurt that wraith thing and I took you home, you sort of passed out so I just put you in bed, "Emma said gesturing to the tangled mess of sheets underneath them.

She glanced over at the clock which showed her that it was 3AM, having only gotten into the house around midnight Emma was understandably tired but she made herself stay watch over Regina and was now very glad that she did, even if it did make her rather exhausted.

Regina now a fair bit calmer looked around the room and spotted her favourite armchair that was usually in her office a few doors down was beside her bed with a blanket and a magazine thrown on it. Normally the evil queen in her would be annoyed at the disorganisation but in her sleep deprived state she honestly couldn't care

"Why is that there?" she asked pointing to it while looking at Emma questionably.

"Well I didn't want to leave you alone in case that thing came back and as fancy as your floors are I didn't want to spend all night sleeping on 'em" Emma looked towards Regina who nodded slightly at the explanation and who Emma noticed looked thoroughly exhausted.

"You should really get some sleep Regina. Emma said as she gently pushed the brunette down back onto her pillows and pulled up the blankets to cover her. Emma then moved to get off the bed and return to her chair when a warm hand grabbing her wrist stopped her.

Emma turned to look into wide chocolate brown eyes that were almost as fearful as they had been a few minutes before.

"Don't go….Please" Regina requested weakly and Emma's heart melted slightly at the other woman's honesty and openness rather than the usual abrasiveness they usually had between them. Strangely all Emma felt was how much she wanted Regina to feel safe and how exhausted she herself was currently feeling.

She moved up beside the shaking woman and again gently pushed her back down into her pillows and wrapped a reassuring arm over her side and snuggled in close so her front was pressed snugly against Regina's back, it was only then that Emma remembered the small detail of her taking off the mayors clothes before putting her in bed, leaving her in just her underwear.

Emma herself was just wearing a shirt and some sort of exercise pants she found in the closet after she had taken a shower shortly after getting Regina into bed. She was sure she would get hell for this when they both woke up in the morning but that problem could wait till then as she felt Regina relax and wriggle back further into Emma and she felt her hand being intertwined with the other woman's. Emma smiled despite herself at the odd position she found herself in and she couldn't resist from leaning into Regina's hair and breathing in the amazing scent that Emma always got every time the woman walked past her. Closing her eyes she tried to relax and get some sleep ready to face what tomorrow would throw at her. Almost as soon as she settled down she passed out asleep as too did Regina safe in the arms of the towns saviour and for the first time in who knows how many years Regina Mills, The Heartless Evil Queen fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 3

Im quite gobsmacked at how many people are reading and following this xD and reviewing it too! like seriously ...wow you guys are awesome! Eh this chapter was reaching 5,000 words long so I've chopped off the end bit and moved it to ch 4 which might be uploaded tonight too :3

If anyone has any questions feel free to ask i guess :)

* * *

Regina had be woken up by many unpleasant things in her life, however she never imaged that she would be awoken by being kicked out of her own bed by Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. At first she had no idea who or what it was that caused her abrupt awakening, fear shooting deep in her heart but when she stood up after de-tangling herself from the blankets faint memories of last night came back to her. She remembered being marked by Rumplestilsken and then she had vague memories of being petrified and blackness. She also had a vague recollection of swan being present and shushing her back to sleep. Having being quite rudely awoken however banished any thoughts of thankfulness at the woman bringing her home safety

She stood up ready to hurl abused at the infuriating girl when the sight before her made her pause. Emma Swan looked as if she had been dropped from the ceiling. Her limbs were all spread out wide and her hair was a wild mess of curls all around her. Regina felt a smile creep upon her face while looking at the woman before her.

Her eyes were drawn to the smooth expanse of the sheriffs' belly as her top had ridden up in what Regina could only assume was a hectic night's sleep. Regina smile slowly faded as all the memories of last night again came back to the surface and yet again she was filled with panic. Dread slowly began to take over her when a loud snore from Emma caused her to jump in shock and then have a small giggle at herself.

"_I have to calm down. There is no use worrying oneself when you have plenty of time to think out a plan_" she thought to herself

Looking at her bedside clock to check the time she saw that it was just a little after 7am and Regina decided making some form of breakfast would be a good way to both calm her nerves and keep her busy.

Besides, from what she had seen of her stolen glances at Emma the past few weeks , the woman had an insatiable appetite and as much as she wanted to crawl back into bed and hide from the world, she had hosting to do.

Looking down at herself Regina only noticed that she was wearing nothing but her underwear.

"_Emma must have taken off my clothes when we got back home"_ she pondered as she grabbed her robe from the back of the bathroom door. That one stray thought caused her to freeze, dropping her robe in the process.

Emma swan, the daughter of Snow white, took off her clothes. And she wasn't awake to enjoy it. "_Wait what?! Enjoy it?! Where did that come from?_ "Regina stooped down and snatched the robe off the floor before throwing it on her face a picture of confusion and feeling like it was on fire.

Sure, Sheriff swan was an attractive woman, Regina could admit that, you'd have to be blind not too and she did have a beautiful laugh, and her eyes did sparkle and she always smelt wonderful and-

"_**STOP**_" Regina mentally shouted at herself, avoiding looking at the sleeping spectacle taking over her bed, she had butterflies in her stomach that could only be described as swarming and the more she thought about Sheriff Swan, the worse they got and the more confused she became about her feelings for the blonde.

Making a conscious effort to think on other things she slowly went downstairs and moved towards the kitchen. She was stiff all over, most likely from being almost killed and then dropped onto the floor.

"_A shower would be amazing… I wonder if Emma would like to join me… Good graces Regina get a hold of yourself,_" she internally scolded as she pulled open the press that held the coffee a little too forcefully and almost ripped it off its hinges.

Regina busied herself making some fresh coffee and then decided she would bake some bread. It would feel her up and it would keep her busy and stop her thoughts from wandering to close to the woman upstairs in her bed.

Only now taking notice of her counter tops in her normally spotless kitchen she had to stop for a moment and wonder if the house had been broken into overnight. but then almost as quickly she remember who was asleep upstairs, in her bed, which was also something she needed to discuss with the sheriff. Two now empty boxes of pop tarts lay discarded along the counter as did some cans of soda tipped on their sides leaving sticky brown marks all over Regina's marble workspaces

"God damn it Swan it's like looking after a child " Regina muttered looking at the carnage while looking up towards the ceiling with one of her more customary glares before she set to the task of cleaning up Swans mess

It was the sound of pans clattering and some door being slammed that woke up Emma but it was the smell of fresh coffee, bacon and freshly baked bread that caused her to sit up in the bed and rub the sleep out of her eyes. Her stomach grumbled loudly and she rubbed it absent-mindedly yawning while looking around the unfamiliar room.

Memories of what happened yesterday slowly resurfaced and she glanced around panic rising looking for Regina but then her sleep addled mind reasoned that if that thing did come back and take her then it wouldn't have stuck around to make breakfast. Sliding out of Regina's rather large bed Emma padded down the hall and the stairs in search of the source of those wonderful smells.

Regina, who was just finishing washing up the pans turned around at the sound of Emma plodding into the kitchen one hand scratching her hair and the other hooked into the waistband of the pants she, was wearing. She had to remind herself to not stare at the sheriff or she might have some very awkward questions to answer.

"Mornin' Gina, what's for breakfast?" Emma managed to mumble around a yawn that threatened to swallow her head.

"Miss Swan…What Are you…Are those my clothes?!"

Emma, more awake after hearing the mayors usual sharp tone looked up to see her in naught but a bath robe leaning against the counter with a dish towel in her hands. Normally Emma would fire back a similarly snappy reply but as she looked up to the mayor's face she got a fit of the giggles

"What are you laughing about?!" Regina demanded, who while was secretly very happy to see that the blonde was rather irritated at the casual use of a nickname she hadn't heard in many years and the manner of her "guest"

She placed both hands on her hips which seemed to further set off Emma who was now clutching at her sides laughing like a loon

Regina strode over to try and put some sense back into the laughing woman who had now hopped up and was sitting on one of the counters, still laughing away.

Emma tried to get some form of control back over herself but when she saw the mayor standing in front of her, hands on hips and her usual glare in place she couldn't help letting a small giggle escape, unable to explain why she was in such a state she pointed over to the fridge which was, thanks to Regina's, cleaning habits was spotlessly clean and very reflective.

Regina huffed and walked over to the fridge, become more and more annoyed with each step. Whatever had caused Swan to break out into such hysterics apparently resided in her refrigerator. Grabbing the handle her reflection stopped her, something white was on her face, stepping in closer to get a better look, and she saw that she had a streak of bread flour crossing from one side of her face to the other. "_Ah that explains it_ "she thought surprisingly feeling a flush of embarrassment.

"_Why should I care what she thinks of me? If I were back home no one would dare to laugh at me for fear of being thrown in a dungeon_" she thought to herself as she used the dish cloth to get rid of the flour and hoping it would rid her face of the blush now present on it.

Turning back around she saw the sheriff still sitting up on her counter but she was looking at her with an emotion on her face that Regina couldn't quite put a name through but still it sent a flutter through her stomach

"I'm sorry Regina" Emma said softly, still looking at her with that unexplainable expression, it was sincerity, something which Regina was not used to seeing.

"You...You what"? Regina uncharacteristically stuttered mouth slightly agape in shock. No one, not in at least 30 years had ever apologised to her sincerely

"I'm sorry for laughing at you, you just looked really adorable with that flour on your face" Emma smiled apologetically towards her, a blush on her face which captivated Regina.

"_Whoa hold the phone there Swan, adorable? Since when did you say that word out loud when talking to the sexy ice queen over there?_"

Sure, Emma had used that and very similar adjectives when thinking about Regina. Especially on the very rare times that she saw the woman genuinely smile, and that was only ever when she was with Henry and she thought other people weren't looking. Even so she tucked her feelings for the mayor deep down, sure that the other woman would never ever return them. Generally they only escaped late at night when Emma had a few too many drinks. She had never once slipped up like that but thankfully she thought that the mayor had misheard her. Boy was she wrong.

"Ahem, well eh…Apology accepted." Regina quickly turned her back towards the sheriff and busied herself in making two cups of coffee. She didn't want the sheriff to see the tears building in the corner of her eyes.

"_An apology. A sincere apology. And she called me adorable..._ "Regina tried her best to regain a bit of control over her emotions that had always been so carefully locked up, but with one simple sentence the other woman smashed the walls that surrounded them and almost turned her into a blubbering mess.

Finally with the coffee prepared and what she hoped was a tighter rein on her emotions, she turned to let Emma know it was ready. She jumped when she turned around as Emma was standing not a foot away from her, eyes on her face and that same damn expression that Regina was never ever going to get used to being used at her.

"Um…Your coffee…"Regina trailed off weakly.

"_Why can someone so irritating be so beautiful_" she thought, slightly getting lost in Emma's eyes which were getting closer and closer to her, so close in fact she could feel each of Emma's breaths against her mouth.

Emma wasn't sure what possessed her to hop down off the counter when Regina turned away to make the drinks, it might have been the look that flashed across her face when she apologised or it might have been some sort of protective sheriff duty to make sure she was ok after the events yesterday and then deep down she just felt some desire to be right next to the woman who usually only usually irritated her but more and more lately she felt drawn to.

Regina turned around and Emma's breath hitched, up close there really was no denying how beautiful the woman actually was. Her eyes were the most amazing shade of brown Emma had ever seen and she felt she could happily spend many hours just staring straight into them, she moved closer and closer until she felt the other woman lean into the counter and Emma pressed up against her.

the logical part of her brain trying to tell her that this was the evil queen she was getting far to close with however that was drowned out by the even louder part of her brain telling her to get even closer.

Regina couldn't take her eyes off Emma's and she felt her back press against the rim of the counter,

_What is she doing? Why is she so close? This is sheriff swan, the woman destined to stop you so why do you want to just grab her and not let her go?!_ Regina's thoughts came fast but were almost as quickly vanished by the pressure of Emma swans body pressed into her own, effectively trapping her between the counter and the sheriff.

Shocking even herself Regina had to hold back a sigh at how good having Emma that close. She tried shooting her a glare but all she could manage was a half questioning look into those mesmerising eyes.

Emma placed both of her hands either side of Regina and before sense or reason could stop her she closed those final few inches and placed her lips onto those of the mayors. She felt the woman stiffen almost immediately at her contact but then she slowly relaxed and to Emma's utter disbelief the mayor kissed her back. It was soft, almost as if the mayor was afraid of breaking the woman but Emma felt hands be placed either side of her waist and Emma moved hers and placed them on mayors back so she was holding her in a close embrace.

Regina's head swam. A few moments ago she saw a somewhat determined look pass over Emma's face and now here she was trapped against the counter with the sheriff leaning in for a kiss.

As soon as their lips connected Regina froze, a feeling almost like electricity sizzled where Emma's skin met her own. It felt powerful and it felt right. Regina put her hands on the woman's waist desperate to get her closer to her and kissed her back. She wasn't sure how long they were kissing but a desire that she had never felt before, not even with Daniel began building in her and she swiped her tongue over Emma's bottom lip, begging for entry.

***BZZZT BZZZZT BZZZZZT*** A harsh ringing tone sharply brought them back to reality. Fury clouded her senses for a moment, who the hell was interrupting them?! Reluctantly breaking apart she was very pleased to see that Emma looked almost as disappointed as she did, without a word Emma strode over to where phone was on the dining table and opened it and answered with a rather curt

"Yes?... Oh uh sorry Mar- Mom, what is it?…..Ok yeah, we'll be there in half an hour" Turning off her phone she looked up towards Regina who was still lost it the haze of emotions she was feeling.

"Um that was Mary Margret; they want us all to meet at Grannies in a while to get a plan together to stop the wraith."

Regina turned, and Emma wanted nothing more than to rush over and embrace the woman and continue that kiss that ended far too suddenly for her liking. The on the brunettes face was very evident. Emma had been in town for a number of moths yet in all that time had never seen such open emoticons from the woman in front of her yet in the past few hours they had spent together, there had been no walls, just pure honesty.

"I almost forgot" she said softly looking down to her hand where that damn burn marked her as the wraiths target.

Looking up towards Emma, Regina cleared her throat and feeling herself becoming in danger of showing too much emotion put a mask of what she hoped convened boredom or even something neutral

"well then I best go and make myself presentable, thought I may not be the town's mayor anymore, I still have appearances to uphold" with that comment she strode out of the room and went upstairs to get ready, never once looking back for fear that if she did, the tears threatening to escape would.

Emma watched the woman leave. She was hurt that Regina put back on the cold mask she always wore after everything the other woman had shown her but she could see that something with the woman had changed. She sat down on the nearest counter bewildered at the turn of events.

"_That was one hell of a kiss_" her lips tingled as she touched them with the back of her hand, trying desperately to hold onto the feeling of Regina licking her bottom lip.

_I kissed her. I kissed Regina mills, the woman who is an actual fairy tale character. Who is supposedly the woman I'm born to defeat and I kissed her. And I liked not. No. I really liked it. And she kissed me back… _

Emma groaned and buried her head in her hands. Regain was not an easy woman to know. She was cold and abrasive and the only time she was ever remotely civil to anyone bar Henry was when Henry himself was in her presence. From the moment she first met her Emma was confused. Yes she was irritating and yes she had the outward personality of a wet boot but she was so god damn attractive and that only further irritated her.

But despite all that Emma still caught glimpses of the true woman that went to great lengths to hide. Last night was the first time that she saw some of the real Regina breaking through and Emma wanted nothing more but to further bring the real Regina out of all the walls she has put up. She didn't know why Regina was the way she was but she was determined to find out.

Emma stood up, determination building in her and she left the kitchen and headed up the stairs to find some clothes and prepare her for the meeting that would try to work out a solution to their monster problem.

"_And to think_" she thought to herself heading up the stairs, _"last week my biggest worry was who was stealing Mrs Ponds gardening tools…"_


	5. Chapter 4

**Seriously, everytime I get an email saying someone new has faved or followed and even reviewed it I do a weird little dance xD I still cant believe ye lot want to read this xD Thank you though :) I appreciate every single one :D**

* * *

Regina just about made it to the bathroom and shut the door before she slid down to the floor and started sobbing.

She was petrified. There was no way to kill a wraith. It only existed to kill those that were marked and no power or spell could stop them. Images of Henry flashed through her mind which only caused her to sob harder. All she ever wanted was to care for a child and love them like she had never been.

She had finally gotten what she thought was her happy ending, that is until Henry got his hands on that infernal book. Soon the boy who loved telling his mother about his day and who demanded a kiss and a hug before bed time could barely stand to look at her without disgust and now she would be killed before she had a chance to make it right.

Sadness that she forced away daily all came bubbling to the surface and it almost took her breath away. She hugged her knees up to her chest and cried for what felt like hours, something she had not allowed herself to do for quite some time. A gentle tap on the door caused her to look up, trying her best to stifle her tears. Soon another tap came and so did another. She could hear a soft voice mumbling something but as she was sitting across the bottom of the door it prevented her from hearing any specific words.

"Go away Swan "she croaked out trying to wipe her eyes on her sleeve.

She heard what she could only assume was a no and then felt the door shake as it was punched or kicked, she couldn't tell which.

"Go away! "She shouted more forcefully however her voice breaking didn't seem to help matters. The banging persisted until anger overtook her and she stood up ready to open the door and give that infuriating woman a piece of her mind.

* * *

Emma reached the top of the stairs and made her way back to Regina's bedroom. She was half searching for something to wear and half hoping to bring up what just happened down stairs in the kitchen. Walking into the room she could see no signs of the brunette however she assumed she was in the bathroom as the door was shut. "_Wow great detective work there swan" _She thought sarcastically as she walked over, enjoying the feel of the soft carpet beneath her feet.

She reached out a hand to knock on the door when what she heard stopped her. Crying and not just "oh I stubbed my toe crying" but the type that has been building up over years and years and that comes from something deep down. It pulled at Emma's heart and she herself could feel tears beginning to build in her own eyes.

Tapping on the door and asking to come in only resulted in a shout of what she thought sounded like go away, and as she knocked and spoke louder her results didn't change. Moving back from the door she decided she would shoulder charge it. She had done the same thing back in her bounty hunter days and she was confident that she could get the door open. Taking a few more steps back she squared her shoulders took a deep breath and ran full pelt and the door.

Regina gave a quick glance in the mirror and was dismayed to see tell-tale red eyes that could only result from crying and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't put on her usual mask that hid her true emotions, so instead she settled on what she hoped was her best annoyed face. Grasping the door handle she took a deep breathing hoping she could pass off her current state as allergies.

Pulling the door swiftly open she opened her mouth to yell at the sheriff but instead all the air was pushed out of her lungs as the woman she was just about to reprimand came barrelling into her and they both landed in a heap on the floor

Emma closed her eyes right before she connected with the door expecting to feel solid wood connect with her shoulder but instead she collided with something softer and that made a very odd "oof" sound. She landed on the floor all tangled up in whatever she hit. Opening her eyes she found herself lying on the chest of the one and only Regina mills

"Sonofabitch" Regina mumbled very uncharacteristically with her eyes closed and rubbing her head that had bounced off the floor when the sheriff charged into her.

"What in the name of sanity were you doing?! "She demanded untangling herself from the sheriff and standing up wincing at the various pains she felt after being tackled quite violently.

Looking down at the crumpled woman on the floor she couldn't stop a small smile forming. Swan was utterly ridiculous but somehow Regina found it very endearing. Holding out a hand she helped Swan get up.

"Um well you wouldn't open the door and I need to know if you were ok and well…." Emma sheepishly said rubbing a very sore spot on her elbow.

"Why?"

"Well because you wouldn't open the door and it's not like-"

"No….why did you need to know if I was ok?" Regina's question surprised Emma who looked up from inspecting the rather large bruise forming on her elbow

Regina looked so vulnerable and...Well the only other word Emma had for it was lonely. Her dark eyes boring into Emma's own hiding such a pain deep in them that it made Emma feel a strong desire to make sure the woman never felt sad again.

"Because….well because I…I care and after well…well you know down stairs..." Emma trailed off unsure of how to phrase what it was she actually meant.

"_Smooth Swan_ "Emma thought to herself cringing at how pathetic her reason was.

"Oh… so you only cared just in case you weren't going to get another kiss, was that it?!" Regina snapped harshly, her face twisting into its usual scowl but her eyes, if it were even possible seemed to empty further and Emma could tell that her careless explanation had hurt the woman, which is the last thing she wanted to do

"No Regina I had to see because I care about _**you**_. I don't know why I do but that's just the way it is" Emma said, embarrassed at speaking openly about her feelings, something which never seemed easy.

"Oh…Emma….I…I'm sorry…..I'm sorry for snapping at you" Regina's face softened and her expression changed to one of disbelief.

"_she cares about me…me of all people…"_ hope and a warm feeling that she had not felt since Henry had turned against her, started to blossom in Regina's chest, she offered a weak smile to Emma who in return smiled in such a way that Regina was surprised she didn't collapse from the butterflies in her stomach that seemed to be doing their best to burst out.

"_She called me Emma…She's never called me that before"._ Emma who had never been particularly fond of that name wanted nothing more than for Regina to say it over and over again. From her lips it had never sounded more beautiful

"Well then you should shower and I should get dressed…."Emma stated awkwardly jumping out of her inner monologue.

She hadn't planned on telling Regina that she cared for her and if she was truly honest with herself she was quite scared of the feeling that had usually been ignored up until now but for some reason she just needed to kept her know if even just a small bit of how she felt.

She was sure she would have to explain later on as the mayor was not the type of person to forget something that was said. However thankfully for now time was running short and the level of awkward was going a bit too high for her liking

"Sure…. help yourself, I should have some jeans and shirts that should fit you" Regina pointed out towards her wardrobe. Emma nodded and started walking out, just as she closed the bathroom door she peeked her head back in

"Thanks Regina" she said and followed it with a wink

She was delighted to see Regina blush crimson and reply "you're welcome Emma" with a chuckle in her voice. Shutting the door Emma walked over to the wardrobe and had her fingers crossed she could find something wearable

* * *

Regina stepped into the shower and gave an honest smile for the first time in a long while

"_She cares about me….."_

Turing the shower on she stepped under the hot spray and rubbed her sore muscles and tried to think of anything that she might be able to do that would save her life instead of thinking about a particular blond and good her name sounded coming out of those soft lips.

Thoroughly scrubbed and feeling slightly better for it Regina exits the shower and dries off, rubbing her hair with a town to get rid of some of the excess water. While the shower helped sooth some of her aching muscles, she was no closer to a solution to her problem.

Looking into the mirror hung on her wall Regina regarded herself, her eyes were red from all the crying and she had dark circles under her eyes as a result of her lack of sleep, paler than usual the only word she could think of to describe herself was pitiful, and she could even hear it in her mother's disdainful tone, Even thinking about that woman sent a shiver down Regina's spine and she made an effort to move her thoughts from that very sore subject,

A thud from her bedroom drew her attention. Turning her head she listened to the shuffling she could hear

"God damn it Regina, what's wrong with owning a pair of jeans that doesn't have to be put on with a coat hanger?!" She heard Emma's frustrated mumble and it caused her to chuckle lightly under her breath

There was one other major thing she needed to work out. Emma Swan

From the moment she barged into her life Regina had been afraid of her but she would be dammed if she was going to admit that, she had a perfect life here with her son and no one could possibly take it away from her

Yet despite that Henry, thanks to that infernal book went looking for his birth mother and then the saviour of Fairy Tale land just stormed into town and then everything changed. Regina was most afraid of losing Henry and it hurt her greatly to have to witness it in front of her very eyes. Instead of coming to her with any of his problems he always now went to Swan. And even thought she would never say it broke her heart every time her little boy looked at his with distrust in his eyes.

At first she thought that Emma herself was turning the boy against her but he had that book a few weeks before she arrived so logically she knew that couldn't be it but anger always seemed to swell up whenever she was in the other woman's presence.

More and more often though Regina had felt something else when with the sheriff. some small fluttering in her stomach happened whenever she saw the blond walking by or sitting in grannies drinking one of those incredibly unhealthy hot chocolates she seemed to be so fond of and when they were up close Regina couldn't stop herself thinking about how attractive the woman was and had to try extremely hard not to let her eyes wander or her tone change.

The last person she had felt any sort of similar feelings for had ended up having his heart ripped out right in front of her so she was extremely uneasy in letting herself be taken over by those emotions when in the past all they had ever done was brought her more pain and she was so very tired of having nothing but despair in her life.

Now though after what had just happened downstairs. She felt stirrings in a heart she had long thought useless. The feeling of Emma's lips against hers and their bodies pressed together was nothing short of amazing. Regina was lost for a moment in a fantasy of pushing Emma up against the wall of her office and running her hands through that silky blond hair and kissing her with every ounce of passion she could muster. Slowly moving her hands up inside the sheriffs' shirt scraping her nails along her sides, causing the woman to gasp and then moan in pleasure…

"Damn it why are these so tight?!" Emma's outburst snapped Regina out of her fantasy with a jump. Pulling her bathrobe back around herself Regina gave another quick glance into the mirror, noticing nothing had changed bar a red flush across her cheeks she opened the door to go and see what sort of trouble Emma had managed to get herself into now.

* * *

Emma left the bathroom closing the door behind her and was happy to hear the shower start up almost as soon as she left. Hopefully she'll be ok for now. These emotional outbursts from the usually stony woman had unsettled Emma but strangely that also made her happy. She wasn't happy that the woman was in pain, it was the fact that she was able to be so open around Emma and she could only hope that it was a sign that she was changing for the better.

She was so used to the open hostility the woman displayed that it was a relief to not have to constantly be on edge. Maybe in time she could find out what exactly had made Regina into the woman she was today. Emma was sure that she wasn't evil. She could feel it but something happened to her to make her so miserable deep inside and had the need to hide it all away behind the cold and unemotional exterior that was more commonplace.

Emma went over to the wardrobe and opened them to see if she could find something wearable. She was very disappointed to find nothing but matching suits and skirts and frilly things that looked more expensive than Emma's car

Finally after diligently digging she found a pair of jeans and managed to dig out a shirt that was similar to one of her own ignoring the fact it seemed to be made of silk and looked brand new. Getting the shirt on was easy, however she had to roll up the sleeves to make herself more comfortable but the jeans were a whole other story.

They looked like normal everyday jeans, excluding the fact that they must have cost an obscene amount of money but after getting one leg in Emma discovered that there were incredibly form fitting and after falling and mumbling away to herself on the floor in an unsuccessful attempt to get them on she had to resort to grabbing a coat hanger and looping it through the belt loop and pulling them up that way. Finally dressed she stood up gave herself a quick ones over in the mirror. Jeans far too tight for her liking and a shirt that she could only assume would cost at least half of her weekly pay check.

Giving herself a small scowl in the mirror she picked at her collar unused to the fabric. She remembered Mary Margret commenting once that she should dress a bit more feminine but Emma was sure that she didn't mean to go raiding the mayors' wardrobe. Thinking of Mary Margret made her stop fussing. Mary Margret or as she should be called Snow White, She was Emma mother. Emma had a mother. The thought brought her up short.

"_I have a family. A mother and a father. And they are fairy tale characters._ "

Emma wasn't aware that she had started to hyperventilate and the she had sat down on the ground. This was all too much. Emma like nearly every other kid in state care had dreamed about the day they found their families and some even went as far as to imagine that they were the children of some celebrities but never had any imagined that they were the children of fairy tales. And yet here she was and she honestly didn't know what she felt about it.

Magic there was another thing that Emma could barely wrap her head around. After leaving the hospital after checking henry was repeatedly ok she along with nearly everyone else who had regained their memories had been swamped by that strange purple fog, and yes she had felt something stir within her but she still couldn't quite get her head around the fact that it was magic. She grew up scoffing at people who believe it was real yet it happen right in front of her very eyes, Feeling dizzy she groaned holding her head in her hands only now noticing that she was beginning to panic at the information overload that was finally hitting her. Everything had happened so fast yesterday since henry had woken up "_by true loves kiss! _"She exclaimed in her head slightly shaking it from side to side as if that would banish this bizarre dream she was finding herself a part of. It was only now that she was finally able to think of everything that had happened and it was all too much for her to handle.

Regina stepped out of the bathroom and was surprised to find swan on the floor just in front of her mirror head in her hand and breathing quite unevenly. She slowly walked over to the woman and reached out her hand knowing that she wanted to see if the other woman was ok but unsure of how to do so. As she got closer she could hear Emma mutter to herself;

"_Get a hold of you swan its ok so their fairy tale character bead deal get a grip"._ Regina could hear by her panicked tone that even with her commands to herself Emma was still panicking. Almost as if acting on instinct Regina sat down beside her and placed a hand on her back and started rubbing circles like she used to do when henry was smaller and needed calming.

"Shush its ok sher- Emma, everything going to be fine." Regina had not been kind or anyway comforting to anyone bar Henry in a long while so felt very awkward at trying to be comforting but Emma was in such a state now that she didn't even seem to notice how awkward the mayor was.

Emma suddenly jumped up surprising Regina who followed suit but remained where she was as she was sorely in out of her depth and had no idea how to calm her down. Emma had started pacing the room quickly from side to side thinking out loud to which Regina listened also quite shocked at how open the sheriff was being in front of her.

"Ok this is just not happening! I mean this is crazy! Fairy tale characters have been living here frozen in time with no memories because of a curse that some evil queen", Emma oblivious to Regina wincing at the mention," cast and here I am stuck in the middle of it! I mean it's not like I had a perfect life, but I had a job and an apartment and ok I didn't have any friends per say but it's not like I had to worry about any of them turning into some sort of wizard like come on! And parents! Why couldn't I have just gone on believing that I wasn't wanted but no no I had to have fucking Snow White and Prince Charming!" Regina who had been observing Emma silently decided that enough was enough and she need to calm her down or shed have a path worn in to her carpet in no time at all

Felling a small bit like her usual self she strode over to where swan was completing yet another turn and muttering something about bloody Disney films. Grabbing her sharply by the shoulders she saw Emma s head whip up panic evident on her face and gave her a sharp slap which must have hurt Emma as her hand smarted and Regina had to resist the urge to blow on it

"Sheriff Swan get a hold of yourself!"

Emma eyes open wide with a hand pressed to her quickly reddening cheek gasped and stood still starting at Regina mouth opening and closing unsure of what to say

"Uh thanks"

Well that was the last thing she expected to hear, and what was even more expected was the need Regina felt to apologise for the slap

Emma who was now more in control held her stinging cheek. She knew she was in shock and the slap while painful was exactly what she needed.

"Well I uh…I'll let you get dressed". Emma still holding her cheek turned and walked out of the room leaving a confused mayor watching her leave.

Emma still rubbing her stinging cheek went down the stairs and saw her jacket , gun holster and badge hanging on the end of the bannister, grabbing the holster and badge and letting go of her face to quickly slip on her boots that she has kicked to the bottom of the stairs as she came in last night. she went towards the kitchen in search of food, something which usually helped her calm down.

Clipping both her badge and holster to the waist of the annoyingly tight jeans she went into the kitchen and helped herself to some of the food the mayor had prepared earlier. Walking back over to the counter her cheeks flushed as she remembers what had happened between the two of them not so long ago. Throwing the now cold coffee down the sink she poured herself another cup and munched away on food that she could only describe as delicious, sure she had had bacon sandwiches before but that had nothing on these. The food also had another purpose. While not as freaked out as she was before Emma felt that if she thought on everything bizarre that had happened the past few days that panic would rear its ugly head again.

"One thing at a time swan" she said to herself softly finishing off the food in a time that even surprised her. Taking up her coffee she made an effort to think about anything other than the events of the past day and instead opted to just observe her surroundings and focus on sipping at her coffee

* * *

Regina now dressed in a usual ensemble of slacks shirt and jacket leaned closer into the mirror and applied finishing touched to her makeup, no matter how much she tried though there were no hiding her red eyes and the dark circles underneath them

"But_ it's not like anyone is going to want to be anywhere near me let alone comment on my appearance"_

Fixing a stray strand of her hair, she sighed, "well it's not going to get any better than this. Might as well go face the music".

She left her bedroom, closing the door behind her and as she started walking down the stairs she glanced over towards Henrys room and felt the familiar pang of sadness in her chest that their relationship had turned so sour. Pushing that thought aside, or at least trying to she went downstairs giving a quick scornful look to the sheriffs coat draped over the bannister

"_Honestly the woman can't even hang up a coat"_ she thought feeling herself falling back into old behaviours. Deciding against moving it she went into the kitchen where she was sure the other woman would be raiding her pantry to quell her substantial appetite.

Walking in she smirked as her predictions were spot on, the plate beside her only holding crumbs and her face obscured by the coffee mug she was currently draining Emma Swan was again sitting on her counters making herself irritatingly at home. Regina eyes were then drawn to what the other woman was wearing, her only pair of jeans and a silk shirt that she had only recently brought back from the dry cleaners, which was now covered in crumbs and what Regina could only assume was spilt coffee.

"Making yourself at home I see sheriff?" Regina inquired gesturing to Emma and the food she seemed decided would look better covering her clothes

Putting down her now empty coffee mug she responded with a quick "yup" and a smile hoping down off the counter and brushing the crumbs off herself onto the floor which again Regina glared at however it went unnoticed by Emma as she was too busy trying to shift her badge and gun that were digging into her side no thanks to the jeans.

"I, Uh, Hope you don't mind what shirt I picked, it was the only one I could find that wasn't too…frilly" Emma said while looking down at her badge making sure it was just right.

She always like the idea of working in the police force however being a bounty hunter was only as far as she ever got so being the sheriff was one of the perks and her badge was quickly become her favourite position.

"No its fine" Regina replied checking her watch, "besides it's nice to see you in something that wasn't designed for a teenager" the half compliment slipped out before she could stop it and she mentally hit herself in the head knowing only too well Swan would pick up on it

"Oh so you take notice of what I wear do you then mayor?" Emma replied with a cheeky wink hoping to get a rise out of the woman.

"I don't know what you're insinuating dear but I hardly have the time to be checking out the sheriff every day. As mayor I have more important things to do" she replied haughtily furious for the tell-tale blush she could feel on her face. "Now if you've finished eating we have somewhere to be" she said, a slender finger tapping on the face of her watch.

"I'm ready to go when you are" Emma said in a more sombre tone. In all her panic she had somehow forgotten what they had to do today.

Regina extended an arm letting the Emma know she should go first

"_Hah, even after me saving her butt yesterday she still doesn't trust me enough to turn her back on me _"Emma thought walking out the door and down the hall to the front door grabbing her jacket from the bannister of the stair as she walked by

Regina following behind couldn't quite keep her eyes away from the amazing form her jeans gave to Emma's ass. _"I really should get swan a few more pairs of these_ "she thought to herself enjoying the view she currently had, momentarily forgetting the reason she was following her in the first place.

Just as Emma reached out and opened the front door she turned back around with a mischievous glint in her eye,

"Enjoying the show there mayor?" She asked with a wink.

Regina scoffed" really Swan? Think I have nothing better to do that stare at your behind? Very full of oneself aren't you?"

Luckily Emma turned back around chuckling to herself softly so she missed the shade of crimson Regina was currently turning

"_Damn that woman"_ was her last thought as stepped outside turning around to shut the front door and braced herself to face a diner full of people she was sure would love nothing more than to throw her in the wraiths path.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok so I apologise for the delay, sort of got side tracked by the other story I'm co-Writing xD Wont happen again :p But anywhos here's chapter 5 **** I'm still gob-smacked at the amount of people that are reading this and reviewing and following. Like seriously wow. And also like usual I'm still looking for someone to read over to check for typos before I post em so sorry for any mistakes you come across :p**

* * *

Regina briskly walked down the foot path to her car which was parked haphazardly across the drive way. "It's a miracle that you even got a licence" she said to Emma who had walked over to the passenger side and opened the door.

"And you didn't even lock it" she continued," if the towns people knew how careless their sheriff really was, you can be sure they'd think twice about electing you." Grabbing her keys from her jacket pocket, she slid smoothly into the car, trying to stop a small smile from tweaking up the corners of her lips as she caught Emma unashamedly watching her every move. Regina settled herself in her seat having to adjust it so she could reach the pedals after Emma driving last night.

"Awww" Emma said chuckling. Regina turned to glare at her which only caused her to laugh harder. "I'm sorry it's just that it's easy to forget how short you are sometimes, those heels you were must add like 5 inches!"

Regina smirked at the woman, "well miss swan, don't you know that good things oft come in small packages?"

Regina turned her attention to her car leaving Emma to mutter beside her, unable to come up with a comeback however Regina did notice the blush on the blondes face. "_That's fast becoming my favourite hobby" _she thought smugly to herself.

she went to put her key in the ignition when her hand knocked into something blocking her way, looking down she gasped, "what in the world is that?!"

She whirled to face Emma anger rising, "What the hell did you do to my car?!"

"Well after you passed out last night I needed to drive you home since my car was back at mine and well I wasn't going to go rooting through your clothes with you all passed out to get your keys so you know I improvised" Emma replied haughtily" And hey it's not like I broke your car all you have to do is yank it out."

Emma did just that however a loud crack was heard and Emma was left holding a screwdriver which had a large part of plastic and the metal receiver for the key stuck to the top of it

"What did you do to my car?!" Regina shouted, almost unable to believe the stupidity of the woman in front of her.

Emma grinned sheepishly "um ill eh pay for it? "She replied holding up the screwdriver which Regina snatched out of her hands. "Well there's no way we can drive now so thanks to you we're going to have to walk!" Regina huffed. She got out of the car and closed her door rather vigorously.

She started marched off towards the direction of the town not turning around to check and see if Swan was following. Emma eventually caught up to her and they continued walking not saying anything, only the sound of their footsteps for company, soon they reached the end of the main street in town and a few people could be seen up ahead outside of grannies diner, not quite able to make out who it was Regina pretended as if they didn't exist, even on a good day she wouldn't bother herself to talk with them if she had no reason to. However Emma waved enthusiastically none the less, she got a few waves in return before the small group of them went into the diner, the two of them picked up their steps and walked a bit quicker, Regina was cold and she was sure that Emma was also although neither of them wanted to break the silence between them. They were a few shops down from grannies when Regina slipped backwards on ice or just tripped over her own feet, she wasn't sure. Closing her eyes to brace herself from what would no doubt be an unpleasant fall

She never made it to the ground. Emma who had just been in the middle of turning towards her to offer some words of encouragement about the meeting that would soon take place saw Regina slip and start to fall and lunged forward to catch her.

Her hands somehow landed around Regina's waist and Emma was very aware that it now looked like she had dipped Regina down for a kiss rather than saving her from a concussion

They were silent for a moment, just staring at each other, faces somehow drawing closer together. "Thanks" Regina replied breathlessly a strong desire to kiss Emma raging through her, she could see, what she hoped was also desire in those beautiful emerald eyes that belonged to the sheriff.

Someone clearing their throat caused them both to turn towards grannies front door. Who they saw caused Regina to groan softy and Emma to smile sheepishly "eh hey guys" she said quietly a blush evident on her face.

Ruby, Snow, James, Archie and Pongo stared back at the pair. James and Archie looked confused, Snow had a strange smile on her face and Ruby was grinning and Pongo, well he just wagged his tail. Regina cleared her throat which caused Emma to look back down to her.

"Oh yeah right" pulling the mayor back up into a standing position, she let her go. Regina fussed at her clothes and wished she were anywhere but here in front of them "uh thanks Emma" she said softly a ghost of a smile playing across her face inwardly cursing her traitorous face that was yet again turning red. This was not unnoticed by the group watching them; however they each reached to it differently

Emma turned to greet the group who returned the gesture. Regina regarded them hovering on the edge of their group, she had never once felt the need to be included in a group, she usually felt it not worth her time but know somehow watching Emma hug and greet each of them she felt very left out. As if she were intruding on something that wasn't her place to be.

Pongo, suddenly uninterested in Emma and the group talking above him pulled sharply away from his master and bounded over to the one person he really wanted to see. He leapt up placing his paws on Regina chest that was pushed back from the weight of him.

He barked happily, tail wagging furiously. Regina had always loved dogs, almost as much as horses however her mother had never even entertained the notion of having one as a pet regarding them as little more than pests belonging to peasant's.

Regina was always very kind to dogs when she came across them and Pongo was no exception, Always petting him when no one was looking she often got a few treats for him and managed to slip them to Pongo when Archie was walking him by.

Because of this Pongo quickly became attached to Regina and Archie always was very confused when Pongo pulled furiously on his lead to get to her on their walks when they walked by the woman. Regina chucked to herself momentarily forgetting she had an audience. She scratched Pongo behind the ears and when he got back on all fours she crouched down, still petting him Hey there Pongo, who's a good boy she cooed sweetly to him and genuine smile on her face. He barked happily tail almost threatening to fly off with the force it was being wagged.

He barked again and ran around in a tight circle. Regina knew what this meant from their previous encounters" I'm sorry pup, I don't have anything on me"

Pongo stopped and whined" I'll get you something next time I promise", she reached out a hand and scratched behind his ear again. Pongo regarded her for a moment head cocked to the side, almost as if he knew exactly what she was saying. He barked once again, almost sounding as if he understood and he turned to walk back towards his master when something in him changed his mind.

he turned again and bounded over to Regina, she held up her hands to stop him but with a mighty leap had his paws on her chest again and gave her a big wet sloppy dog kiss "Eugh Pongo! "She yelled out wiping her face on her sleeve when laughter caught her attention.

Emma was laughing at the scene that had just played out before her; everyone had turned to watch the interactions between the usually stiff mayor and Pongo. They were so unused to the much softer side of the mayor and snow felt a tug in her heart as she found herself looking at the woman who she had long since lost. This was no evil queen before her, this was the Regina who saved her life when she was a little girl.

"Something funny swan?" Regina quipped giving Pongo a glare who was sitting back at his masters feet tail wagging happily. "Oh nothing," Emma replied cheekily," just ever had you pegged for being a dog whisperer."

"Oh very funny, must have taken you weeks to think up of that award winning joke" Regina snapped back.

"We should get going or well be late" snows quite soft voice interrupted the two bickering woman, she looked from one to the other a knowing smile tugging at her mouth.

"Oh yeah sure" Emma said making a move to head inside. Regina paused for a minute fear rising in her again, she started following the group, feeling awkward and uncomfortable, something which she wasn't used to feeling

She felt something nudge her leg and when she looked down she saw Pongo walking beside her and Archie beside him.

"I'm sorry Regina, he kept pulling me over", Archie apologised nervous at being close to the woman who had the power to make him disappear in the blink of an eye.

"Not its fine" she said softly surprising him. Archie glanced up at her face and saw that she was obviously nervous and he could understand why. The all reached the door and moved to go in Archie went in first leaving Regina standing with the dog.

She went to follow the group when Pongo bit down on her sleeve and tugged her away. Emma who had held the door open for everyone looked back to see Regina hadn't moved from the side walk. "you coming or what?" she called out, causing some of the people inside to look out the window and see who was out there man of them started muttering angrily about what they'd like to do the evil queen.

Regina tried to go but Pongo wouldn't let her move. He started whining and pulling at her. "Go ahead" she called out looking at the dog, something's wrong with Pongo." Emma turned towards Archie who was looking questionably at his dog, "its ok" he said finally, "she won't hurt him"

Emma sighed," fine, come in when you're ready" she called and close the door turning to face all that had gathered there. Taking a deep breath she gathered herself ready to deal with characters she grew up with reading about.

* * *

Regina heard the click of the door to the diner close and sighed, felling nervous to the pit of her stomach. "What is it Pongo?" she asked softly to the clearly distressed dog, he again pulled at her sleeve as if trying to get her to follow him.

"ok show me what's wrong" she asked and he let go of her sleeve and started walking, when she didn't follow he turned and barked sharply, almost sound impatient, Regina huffed and decided against her better judgement to follow him where ever he led." _besides I'm sure they'd want to kill me personally, not leave a dog to do their job for them" _she thought grimly. she started following him unaware of the many sets of eyes observing her from the diner window.

Pongo led her down the street to the benches in front of the library. He jumped up on one and barked at her, assuming he wanted her to sit she did just that. Pongo lay down and placed his head on her lap, tail wagging slowly when she started to scratch him in just the right spot. Regina felt calm at doing so and just focused on her breathing not really thinking of anything in particular, especially her impending doom. _**Why so sad? **_She jumped whipping her head from side to side trying to find the voice that had spoken finding no source and trying to convince herself it was her imagination she looked down towards Pongo "what was that then boy, must be losing my mad"

"No** not mad me Pongo…why so sad Gina?"**

Regina gasped "Pongo is that you?" she asked incredulously

"Yes** me Pongo"**

"You can talk?!"

"Yes** curse broken Pongo speak**"

Regina stared shocked at the dog, she couldn't exactly remember who Pongo was before the curse and she supposed that it wasn't unheard of back in the old world for dogs to speak but she was still rather surprised.

"Why** so sad Gina?" ** Pongo repeated again looking up at her.

"I'm not sad" she said although it was plain to see that she was lying

"**You tell Pongo, Pongo help**"

"Why" Regina said pain lacing her voice.

"**Because everyone need friend, evil queen no different, no friends, no love, make evil, Pongo fix his friend, you tell Pongo what happen from the start, Pongo listen and Pongo help"**

Regina's eyes watered and tears fell despite herself

"I… I… "her voice cracked, she could hardly believe she was having such a heartfelt conversation with a dog but having never spoken openly about her feelings since Daniel died it all came rushing out before she could stop herself "once upon a time there was a young girl called Regina….."

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she took telling her story or how many tears fell but by the time she was finished she felt different, she had heard the expression a problem shared is a problem halved before but she never realised how much truth there was in the saying.

Pongo spent the whole time listening intently and nudging her hand when the emotions got the best of her. As she spoke she felt a pressure leave her chest and thought tears fell more frequently her breathing eventually evened out and she was able to speak freely without stopping. It was as if every time she told him about something awful in her life some of the pent up sorrow was released.

Finally finishing up her story, she sat for a few moments just breathing, occasionally stroking Pongo. She felt different, her fear was still there but some of the sadness buried deep inside her had seemed to break away while she was speaking and she didn't feel as lost anymore.

"It** ok to feel, it ok to be sad and scared and it ok to feel love too. No keep to you anymore, Pongo your friend and Pongo helps Pongo's friends."**

Regina, quite impressed by the maturity of the dog gave him a teary smile and said "thank you." Pongo hopped off the bench," _**come! Go find Archie, he give Pongo snack and Pongo keep Regina safe, no need be scared.**_** "**

Regina stood up and followed the dog, lost in her thoughts hope blossoming in her chest, not drowning in darkness anymore she felt that she may just be able to stop the wraith as she now had an idea how to do it.

"You really are a good boy, you know that Pongo"

"**Yes, Pongo knows"**


	7. Chapter 6

Emma looked at the crowd in front of her. Everyone was hugging and talking animatedly

"_I guess they have a lot to catch up on after 28 years."_

She glanced around the room seeing many familiar faces, Mary Margret, David, ruby, Archie, mother superior, granny, Leroy and a few faces who she recognised but couldn't put a name too. She was brought out of her musings when she felt a tap on her arm.

When she turned she saw a quick flash of ruby before she was embraced by her, laughing

"Hey Emma! You did it! You broke the curse! I never got to say yesterday with everything happening and all "Ruby grinned flashing her white teeth.

"Uh hey ruby, yeah I guess I did" Emma said still somewhat unbelieving of everything that had happened.

"It's so weird thinking that we've been here for that long but no one has aged! It would be a real bummer if I suddenly woke up an old lady" ruby laughed at her own comment, excited by everyone gathering." I'd say town is going to be crazy today when everyone wakes up and goes looking for their friends and their families."

"Yeah I guess they are" Emma said, she hadn't thought of that. Sure people had regained their memories of which they used to be as well as keeping memories of which they were here in this world but if families were separated they'd have to go looking for each other again and friends would be out looking for friends.

Emma was going to have a busy day today, never mind trying to defeat the wraith. Thinking of that brought her attention back to the matter at hand. She felt another tap on her arm and saw Mary Margret standing beside her hand in hand with David when she turned.

"Emma sweetie, we should start the meeting." Emma nodded slightly taken aback at the tone and pet name the woman had used

"_So going to have to get used to this whole you have a mother_ thing" she thought to herself. Snow and James managed to get everyone's attention and when everyone sat down James began speaking

"Ok so I'm not sure if most of you know why you're here," he said looking from face to face, "we have a bit of a problem."

Snow took over and explained how the curse broke and when she mentioned Emma's part everyone gave a cheer and Emma tried her very best to become one with the furniture.

Snow continued and told them all how gold had marked Regina and Emma was surprised to see snow look disapprovingly at them all when most of them laughed at the news of Regina's predicament Emma too scowled at them all and before she could stop herself she jumped up beside her…well her parents.

"Hey! Hang on a minute. Whatever happened between you all is in the past and I don't care what went on but I'm not going to stand by and let someone get killed. She's...I mean she is…God damn it she's a person too! If you're all good then how can you tell me that you think it's fair for her to be hunted down by whatever that thing is?! Emma stopped realising she was now shouting and getting very odd looks

"Emma you have no choice, wraiths are beings of pure dark magic, they are baiscly death incarnate and even though there is somehow magic back in this world, there is no spell possible that can stop them," mother superior told Emma bluntly.

"Well I'm not taking no for an answer!" Emma replied somewhat calmer on the outside but if at all possible even more nervous on the inside." There has to be something, we have to try something! "

"Why do you care Emma? she _is_ the reason you grew up without any parents" Granny said from the back, many people nodding their agreement.

Emma paused for a minute "_yes ok they are right she cursed them all and she's the reason I grew up like I did but…" _"People change" she said out loud glaring at them all, daring them to challenge her.

"Yeah sister people may change but she's a monster through and through, nothing is in her to change, she's just plain evil" Leroy said and from some of the nods and hushed yeahs Emma heard she knew he wasn't the only one that thought this way.

"_How am I going to get any help if saving her if they all think so lowly of her"_ Emma thought desperately.

"No I don't believe you're right." Everyone turned faces all showing shock to look at Archie who had just spoken." I don't believe she's evil. Can any of you tell me one time she has ever been mean or cruel to henry?"

When he was met with stony faces and silence he continued. "Apart from being somewhat strict Regina has never ever done anything but t the best for her son."

Archie looked at the rest of the group. None of them could disagree with them. No matter what they felt not a single one of them could ever remember a time where they had seen Regina be cruel or even unkind to henry. She truly did care for the boy. Emma shot a quick smile towards Archie as did Snow.

"Now back to where we started" James said having remained silent throughout the short discussion. He didn't trust Regina, he never had but he had to agree with the others, henry had been cred for even though Regina knew he was his grandson so for that he had to be thankful.

"What about fairy dust?" he asked, looking to both Leroy who could mine it and the blue fairy that could use it.

"Even if we did find enough minerals here to make it there's no guarantee it could work"

"But theres a chance?" Emma said hopefully

The blue fairy was silent for a moment but finally said "yes there might be, a very slim chance but one none the less."

James hearing this turned to Leroy, "can you can the rest of the crew mine enough in time for sunset tonight?"

Leroy looked back at him with a shocked expression, "with all due respect your majesty you are bat shit crazy!"

He jumped up and walked to the front of the group, turning to face them, this is the evil queen you people can't be serious! The wraith is a blessing! Come tonight she'll be gone and we won't have anything to worry about!"

Emma getting quite tired of all this back and forth, and still not quite being able to wrap her head around the whole fairy tale business lost her patience, whirling around she grabbed Leroy by the collar of his shirt and gave him a shake

"Listen here grumpy or Pinocchio or whoever you are! He didn't ask whether you wanted to do it! He asked if you could! Now answer him before I make you!"

Releasing her grip on his shirt she shoved him back. To say he and the rest of the diner were shocked would be an understatement. "Uh yeah I guess I could, just have to get the guys together" he mumbled fixing his shirt in a bit of shock, looking at Emma who had never been anything but nice to him on their few interactions

"Right then, I'll go with you to help search the mines, the more us of the chances are the quicker we'll find it." James left followed by Leroy and the blue fairy and soon Archie and other followed suit until the only ones left were ruby and granny who had gone out the back to prepare for opening, "after_ all people are going to want to have some food or a stiff drink after realising what's been going on for 28 years_" Emma heard granny say to ruby who was complaining about having to work under the circumstances. Soon just snow and Emma were left alone in the diner.

"Sit down for a second, we need to talk." Snow said sitting down in her usual booth

"What?" Emma asked still irritated, "now's not really a good time I have to go help-"

"Emma please, just sit"

Emma looked at her mother's face and sighed ok she said resignedly sitting down opposite her

"Well?" Emma asked irritated, she didn't think she was ever going to get used to the motherly concern her once roommate was emitting

"What's going on with you?

What do you mean? Nothing, well apart from this whole fairy tale madness", Emma said defensively, uncomfortable at the conversations turn.

"Emma I mean between you and Regina, and before you start", she said holding up a hand, "I want you to tell me the truth"

"Ugh" There's nothing… I mean it's not like… I don't…" Emma stuttered out, unable to form a complete comprehensible sentence." I don't know where to start" she finally managed to get out looking very hard at the pattern on the table in front of her.

"Ok, we'll let me tell you what it looks like to me. You two have been at each others throats since you got here, but Emma even a blind person could see there's something about her that you just can't resist."

"What are you?-"

"Please, let me finish…I've seen how you look at her and vie even caught her looking at you sometimes. You always manage to bring her up in conversation…yes I know it's generally to complain about her but I've never seen your eyes light up like they do when you talk about someone as much as they do when you talk about her, no matter what the subject. And yesterday you threw yourself at that thing not knowing what it was to save her and I could see how relieved you were when you held her and saw that she was ok…."Snow trailed off looking at her daughter, she could see the flush of rose across her cheeks.

Emma just stared back at her mother, thoughts all jumbled up inside her. She knew where snow was taking this and Emma didn't know how to respond.

"Emma…" Snow began hesitantly, "do you…are you in love with Regina?"

The question hung in the air, Emma was sure her heart was beating that loud and fast that her ribs would be cracked from the force of it

"I…..I am…I think"

"When…When did this start?"

"I honestly don't know…I'm…I'm scared", Emma held her head in her hands and her vision was blurred. It took her a moment to realise she was crying.

She had never had an easy time at admitting her feelings and feelings revolving around Regina seemed even harder to admit not only to others but to her. She was afraid as she had never felt this way before and she had never experienced someone loving her so it was such an alien feeling that it almost took her breath away.

She felt arms wrap around her and she leaned into them and for the first time in almost 18 years she allowed herself to cry.

* * *

She wasn't sure for how long but soon her tears dried up and she felt somewhat better for it, she sat up and turned to her mother," sorry "she said softly wiping her eyes, it's just all…"

"A little much", snow finished for her." I understand sweetheart."

Snow continued rubbing circles on Emma's back, waiting for her to calm down. She felt torn. On one hand she was happy for her daughter, love was a magical thing and everyone deserved it. On the other hand though, her daughter loved Regina. Regina of all people. Snow was one of the only people who still believed that Regina had good in her but she was so afraid that her daughter would get hurt by her. After everything that had happened in the past Snow found herself unable to trust Regina fully but still hope remained that she could change her ways.

"Emma I want to tell you a story." snow wasn't quite sure what she was doing but something in her told her that letting Emma know the fully story would help her at least in some way, or so she hoped.

"How's a story supposed to help me?" Emma asked, sniffing.

"I don't honestly know." snow replied,"but I just have a feeling you're going to want to hear it. Ok here goes", she took a deep breath before continuing.

"Once upon a time there was a girl called snow-"

"Wait I thought this was about Regina" Emma interrupted confusion etched on her face

"I'm getting there, it all fits together "

Emma raised her brow and gestured for the other woman to continue

"Ok, so where was I, oh yeah, once upon a time there was a girl called snow, who while visiting a neighbouring kingdom, decided to go horse riding….."

* * *

**Well then that's the end of Ch. 6~ I was going to fill in the whole once upon a time for Regina but for this story it's pretty much the same as the TV show~ I may change my mind if I can fit it into the next chapter or if any of the reviewers want it xD**

**Anyhow should have the next Ch. should be uploaded soon enough in work all week so have plenty of time to write it XD**


End file.
